Many people suffer from diseases or medical conditions that call for treatment by therapeutics. The preparation and administration of a therapeutic liquid to an individual often involves the mixing of two or more medicaments or other substances to form the therapeutic liquid and the subsequent delivery of the mixed therapeutic liquid to the individual. The mixing of medicaments or other substances often involves extraction of one medicament or other substance in liquid form from a vial or other vessel and transfer of this medicament or other substance into a separate vessel, such as a syringe, that holds the other medicament or substance.
Some therapeutics are sold to patients and caregivers as part of therapeutic “kits.” These kits may include, for example, one or more vials, syringes, and the medicaments or substances that will form the therapeutic liquid, as well as a container for containing these components.
Existing therapeutic kit containers suffers from many shortcomings. For example, many existing therapeutic kit containers are unduly large and/or not sufficiently durable such that these containers are neither convenient nor safe to store or travel with. As a further example, many existing therapeutic kit containers are essentially empty vessels lacking ergonomic structure with no form of internal organization such that users may be required to dig or fumble around for the components they need at a given time. Finally, while many existing therapeutic kit containers are capable of merely storing their contents prior to use, these containers do not include structural features that may actually aid the user in therapeutic liquid preparation and administration.
What are needed are new therapeutic kit containers offering improved ergonomics, versatility, durability, and/or ease of use for patients and caregivers preparing and administering therapeutics.
It should be noted, however, that while the present discussion focuses primarily on therapeutic kit containers, some embodiments of the device containers described herein need not be limited to use with therapeutic kits, and may be suitable for storing items for a variety of non-therapeutic and non-medical purposes.